


Redoubled

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<a href="http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/3516.html?thread=3014844#t3014844">Someway, somehow, I want Chekov spit roasted by two Sulus.</a>" <a href="http://curiouslyfic.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://curiouslyfic.livejournal.com/"><b>curiouslyfic</b></a> had <a href="http://curiouslyfic.livejournal.com/19101.html">recently written such a tale</a> (with Kirk instead of Chekov) utilizing the Holodeck, so I had to figure out another method.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redoubled

Acknowledgements: [](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/), always, and [](http://ell-7.livejournal.com/profile)[**ell_7**](http://ell-7.livejournal.com/) for posting Chekov/Sulu Kink Meme fills and prompts to [](http://community.livejournal.com/chekov_sulu/profile)[**chekov_sulu**](http://community.livejournal.com/chekov_sulu/).

 

Pavel is blind and delirious, overfilled and overwhelmed, writhing between Hikaru and Hikaru and loving every breathless moment. Hikaru leans over him, sleek strong thighs parted around his head, crooning and moaning and stroking Pavel's chest as Pavel clutches the hard curves of his ass and swallows around his cock; Hikaru thrusts into him, gripping Pavel's thighs to hold him in place, gasping and cursing warmly as he keeps a steady hard pace that mercilessly nudges Pavel's prostate, burst after burst of sun-hot pleasure. Pavel drools and throbs and takes it, his twinned Hikaru doubly fucking him, his cock rising thrust by sticky thrust out of the come spattered all over his belly.

It's some Bolian technology, the bubble-shaped chamber they're in, duplicating a person within its bounds and recombining the twins when they leave, pulling the extra mass from its energy banks -- Pavel will investigate later, when Hikaru isn't twitching on his tongue, pressing hard fingers into his thighs, his ass throbbing as their hips collide, his jaw and lips burning happily. Later he'll be the curious Starfleet officer again, he'll examine the circuitry and read the equations and analyze how the device works. Later, after both his Hikarus are sated, aren't shaking and moaning and encouraging him with warm filthy words and fingers tweaking his nipples, aren't groaning through clenched teeth as their hips piston harder. Later, when his brain can again form words or numbers or thoughts, when it's no longer suffused with a glowing red haze, shot through with the lightning sparking up from his pounded prostate and crackling hole, streaming up his spine, prickling out across his skin. Later, after his cock isn't bobbing with each doubled thrust, aching-hard and twitching and untouched until Hikaru reaches forward and the searingly welcome stroke of tight fingers makes Pavel scream around Hikaru's cockhead nudging his palate.

"C'mon, baby, again, again," Hikaru murmurs, slipping in another hand from the other direction, interweaving his fingers around Pavel's cock. "Fuck, you're so hot, so perfect, c'mon, come _on_," doubled voice overlapping as Pavel shakes around his doubled cock. "Come on, Pavel, I'm gonna," merging into unison, "Pavel, please, please, come for me." Pavel sobs in ecstacy, Hikaru pressing the back of his throat, hilted deep within him, and pulses outward from his core in wave after wrenching wave of radiating pleasure. Hikaru tenses and shivers, fingers denting Pavel's skin as he moans and comes deep inside his clutching body, pulling back just far enough to slide his cockhead along Pavel's tongue as he gasps, "Oh, fuck, baby, yes," and spills over bitter-salty.

Still gasping, still shaking, Hikaru pulls out of him, stroking his juddering chest, his trembling thighs, his throat and ribs and cheeks as he gasps. Hikaru wraps him up in four arms, shifting close to either side of him, four knees pressing his front and back as Hikaru eases him down onto the blanket. Pavel swallows and coughs and clutches weakly at Hikaru's hard biceps, tipping his head back onto Hikaru's shoulder, limp and overcome with joy, smiling weakly as Hikaru kisses his cheeks and throat, mouth and temple. "Wow," Hikaru murmurs, and "God, that was amazing," trailing gentle fingers over the sore corner of Pavel's mouth and his slick-smeared belly, down his double's spine and through his hair. "Jesus fucking hexaploid Christ," and "which will I remember?"

"Both," Pavel croaks, and Hikaru laughs at his battered voice, kissing his eyelids and damp wilted curls. He knows, even without having done the math, but his eyelids weigh a megagram each, and Hikaru's warm and damp against his back, heartbeat pounding warm beneath his ear. Later, they'll discuss the physics, Pavel will explain the finer points of how his two Hikarus will become one again. Later, after Hikaru pulls his arm from its drape across Pavel's and his alter's waists, after all their six legs disentangle, after Pavel has returned from the other side of contentedly sated sleep.


End file.
